


The Sons of Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), And summaries.., Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Im also pretty bad at titles..., Lance's POV, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), ignore my bad tagging., maybe omega verse?, maybe smut idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was head of the military before I got shoved into this cellar-like part of the castle with the princess and her uncle Coran. Today though, everything is changing the world as we know it will be forever gone.





	The Sons of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A list of the characters, the family categories and their "species" type. (I regret nothing for this (;< )
> 
>  
> 
> Lance McClain~Altean~Top guard of Altea
> 
> Keith Kogane~Galra~Orphan
> 
> Allura~Altean (I couldnt figure out how to categorize Coran and Allura for family group..)
> 
> Coran~Altean
> 
> Takashi Shirogane (Shiro)~Human~ Family, unknown
> 
> Matt Holt~ Human~ Orphaned, taken in by Takashi
> 
> Katie/Pidge Holt~Human~ Sister of Matt, orphaned, taken in with Takashi
> 
> Hunk (dont know his last namee)~Altean~ A top chef in Altea
> 
> Haggar (sadly)~Galra/Altean~Zarkon's lovely "Wife"
> 
> Zarkon (again why did I add them,oh wait..plot.)~Galra

_"8 years ago today, our very own Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt had discovered yet another, humanoid species. This day is historic, for it marks another day of equality for another humanoid species."_

   I don't know much about the world outside or even how it works...I've heard magnificent stories of other creatures like galra and humans from the princess, but to me it is a myth. I haven't been outside in over 8 years due to "safety concerns" as the guards had put it though, I can't quite wrap my head around why I would need protecting... I come from a planet called Altea which was destroyed around 10 years ago in a battle against an unknown species of alien-like creatures. We ended up evacuating to planet "Earth" a planet not too far from Altea.

Earth, a place I have never stepped foot on, mysterious and strange...I have always wanted to meet the inhabitants of Earth and what they had to offer for m'lady Allura. I am Lance McClain, I am a devilishly handsome, Altean guard. I was head of the military before I got shoved into this cellar-like part of the castle with the princess and her uncle Coran. Today though, everything is changing the world as we know it will be forever gone.

  A light shines into room like a baby first opening it's eyes to a new world...at least that's what it felt like...I haven't seen that door open in years..."Princess, I have come with good news!" the brutish man running down the stairs is Hunk, the highest ranked chef in all of Altea and my old bestfriend. Hunk has been with me since my times of peasant-hood, when we weren't even close to being near the royals of Altea, though I knew Hunk would make it one day with his mad cooking skills. He used to tell me I was one of the worst lady-magnets in the planet in which I beg-to-differ but, whatever. "Ah, Hunk what is it? Is everyone alright up there?" Princess Allura, even her name is "Alluring (;" she is one of the most beautiful beings in the galaxy and no one can compare to her, though she hates my guts....technically not hate just mutually annoyed by me and my hotness, some people just can't handle my goods. "Princess, the guards have informed me that you and the rest, after years of being down here are now forever safe to step foot on planet Earth." I'm in shock...what if I die from things up there what if the people think we are weird because of the way we look what if.....what if m'lady finds another....."Hunk that's fantastic! Lance, Coran, this is amazing! We can finally see our new home!" 

"Hunk buddy...you have to be fooling with us, we can't really up there can we?"  _At least that's what I'm hoping...though it is moronic of me to think.._

"Ah, that's where you are wrong my old friend, this isn't even near a foolish joke, I have prepped only the finest of foods and deserts upstairs for you guys to feast on then we set you free to explore the charted territory that we have spent these last years exploring and marking safe for you guys." 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, hope you can forgive me I've had tons of tests recently and I've been trying to pick up the pieces of this fic and clean it up a bit making it more interesting for you guys. hope you like it.


End file.
